Un échange de 3 mois
by Olgaoxa
Summary: Bella vit en Belgique après un gros déménagement. Elle décide de faire un échange de 3 mois aux U.S.A. pour retrouver sa vie d'avant. Son correspondant: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.
1. Le Dossier d'Edward

_**Un échange de 3 mois**_

_Chapitre 1: Le Dossier d'Edward_

POV Bella

J'en ai marre! Marcher, toujours marcher... 45min de marche de la maison à l'école, au moins ça me fait garder la ligne! Maman ne veux pas me conduire à l'école parce qu'il fait un beau soleil... Avec l'agilité que j'ai, je vais aller loin.

Driiiinnnng!!! Driiinnng!! Ca c'est la sonnerie de mon portable! Oui je sais c'est pas fameux... Mais j'ai pas mieux.

-Allo? Dis-je dans le téléphone.

-Bella? C'est Maman.

-Oui? Pourquoi tu m'appelles?

-J'ai reçu le dossier de ta correspondante américaine de l' Asef! Répondit-elle à ma question.

-C'est vrai? YOUPI! Criais-je de joie.

Heureusement j'étais seule dans cet rue déserte.

-Oui! Donc je fais comme tu me l'as dit, je ne l'ouvre pas.

-Merci! Je me dépêche pour le retour. A tout à l'heure Man'.

J'ai reçu le dossier de ma correspondante!!!

Malheur pour moi c'est la journée la plus longue et la plus dure de ma semaine! 5 heures de mes 9 heures de sciences, histoire, géo et math... Pas cool la journée. Et les garçon qui vont se ramener... Heureusement il y a Émeline et Charlotte. Mes meilleurs amies et les 2 autres seules filles de la classe! On est 20 en classe, faites le calcul et vous trouvez beaucoup de garçon! Il y en a quelques uns qui sont sympa mais d'autres sont vraiment lourds...

La journée passa lentement comme si elle voulait me punir pour une raison inconnue...

-Maman! Je suis là!

-Ah enfin te voilà chérie! Viens vite dans la salle à manger pour ouvrir ton courrier!

A ce moment je me suis dit qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi de savoir à quoi ressemble ma correspondante.

CHOC!

C'est un mec! Et putain mais il est super beau!

-Oooooh! C'est un garçon... dit soudain René!

Je tourne les pages de son dossier pour voir ses passions, son âge, sa taille, s'il a des frères et sœurs.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Pourquoi il a 2 noms? Je lui demanderai. Il va avoir 17 ans le 20 juin. Il fait du piano depuis qu'il a 5ans! Il aime tous les genres de musique. Il lit beaucoup, de l'aventure surtout. Il fait du football à son école. Il fait 1m80. Il a une sœur et un frère. A l'école il préfère la biologie et le sport. Et les photos! Purée! La maison! La chambre où je vais dormir est magnifique! La photo de famille est trop! Ses parents, Carlisle et Esme, ont l'air très gentils. Son père est docteur, sa mère ne travaille pas. Il y a 2 autres personnes , Jasper et Rosalie, ça doit être le petit-copain et la petite-amie de sa sœur et de son frère. Ils vivent à Forks dans l'état de Washington. Un petit ville à côté de Port Angeles près de Seattle.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'être en Août! Je pars du 20 Août aux 6 Novembre. 3 mois, 11 semaines, 78 jours, ça va être long... Mais je me dis que j'ai une grande chance de pouvoir faire cet échange! Je peux y arriver, je peux y arriver!

Ça fait 1mois que j'ai reçu le dossier d'Edward. Là j'attends, je fais la queue pour avoir mon bulletin et pour savoir si j'ai réussi ou non mes examens. J' espère les réussir parce que si je les rate je redouble et j'en ai absolument pas envie!

-Vous croyez que je vais réussir mes exams? Demandais-je à Charlotte et Émeline.

-Mais oui! Répondit Charlotte.

-Tu es très intelligente et tu a énormément travaillé! Moi, je stresse c'est pour Math! Dit Émeline.

C'est à moi! Aaaaah, j'ai peur!

- Bravo, Bella! Tu a les meilleures notes de la classe! Je suis très contente de toi! Et j'espère que ça continuera l'année prochaine, bien que tu ailles 3 mois au U.S.A..

-Merci!

- Alors à l'année prochaine! Et dis moi quand viens ta correspondante?

-IL vient du 7 Février au 24 Avril.

-Oh c'est un garçon! Un de plus ou un de moins ça ne changeras rien. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Oui c'est vrai! Bon à l'année prochaine Mme. Tolrip. Répondis-je.

Des fois Mme Tolrip est un peu bizarre. Mais bon c'est notre prof de bio et notre titulaire par la même occasion...

Et voilà les vacances commencent !

Salut!

J'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous aura plu. Je lis des fanfictions depuis plusieurs mois et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas me lancer dedans... Dites moi si ça vous plait ou non. Pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas l'histoire. Je sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais je sais que ce sera sous le POV d'Edward. Ce 1er chapitre n'est pas très long et je n'en sais rien pour les prochains mais j'espère qu'ils seront plus long... Question orthographe c'est normal si vous trouvez des fautes, j'ai toujours eu des points médiocres aux dictées..

Sinon je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	2. Le Dossier de Bella

_Chapitre 2: Le dossier de Bella_

**POV Edward**

J'adore la voiture! C'est si bien de pouvoir conduire seul dès l'âge de 16ans. J'adore l'Amérique! Et ma voiture, c'est mon bébé chéri d'amour! J'ai une Volvo C30 gris métallisé. Couleur classique me direz-vous, mais j'aime moi c'est le principal, non? En plus ça attire les filles comme des mouches avec de la bière! Quoique je préfère attendre la bonne fille avant de passer le pas... C'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas à des fêtes et que je m'amuse...

-Edward descends!

-Pourquoi, maman? Criais-je dans le couloir.

-On a reçu le dossier de ton correspondant français de l'Asef. Répondit Esme

-Cool, J'arrive dans 2 min!

Je ferme ma page internet et j'éteins mon ordi. Quand j'arrive au salon, ma mère a les yeux rivés sur une grande enveloppe blanche, elle est assez épaisse pour contenir le dossier de mon correspondant. Je prend l'enveloppe et l'ouvre. Ce n'est pas un mais une correspondante que j'ai!

-Mam', c'est une fille! dis-je

-Ah bon! Et comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Isabella. Il est écrit Bella entre parenthèse.

-Pourquoi? Me questionna ma mère.

-Je ne sais pas, je lui demanderai. Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Ok

Arrivé dans mon entrée, j'ouvre son dossier et le parcourt.

Isabella Marie Swan. 17 ans le 13 Semptembre prochain. Sa taille est de 1m65. Elle est fille unique. Ses passions: la musique et la lecture. Elle préfère le classique mais écoute volontiers du rock. L'aventure et les histoire d'amours sont ses styles de lecture préfèrés. Ses parents on l'air sympas. Son père est commissaire de police et sa mère travaille au centre commercial juste à côté. Tiens il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille dans sa classe! Elles sont 3. C'est tout? Elle vit en Belgique depuis 5 ans. Apparemment elle a passé son enfance au États-Unis. Pourquoi a-t-elle déménagé aussi loin? Ils ont une petite maison. Mais elle a l'air accueillante! Je me demande comment va être la vie en Belgique... Elle vit à Nivelles qui est situé entre Bruxelles et Charleroi. Une ville estudiantine? Il doit y avoir beaucoup d'école.

Elle a l'air vraiment gentille. J'ai hâte d'être le 20 Août pour la rencontrer. Un échange de 3 mois c'est pas petit. J'espère qu'elle va bien s'intégrer. Je plaint Isabella à cause de ma sœur quoique si elle partage la même passion elles vont vraiment bien s'amuser.

*

*

*

-Alors elle est comment ta correspondante?

-Comment tu sais que c'est une fille, Alice?

-Maman me la dit. Me dit-elle avec un début d'air de chien battu.

-Elle s'appelle Isabella, elle a 16 ans mais elle vas avoir 17 ans le 13 Septembre quand elle sera ici.

-YOUPI! Une fête!!! Cria-t-elle.

-Tu lui proposeras mais tu ne lui imposes pas! Interviens ma mère.

-D'accord...

-Et ensuite c'est quoi ses passions? demanda Maman

-La lecture,musique.

-Super tu pourras lui apprendre le piano!

-On verra bien.

*

*

*

-ALICE!!!

-oui frérot?

-Pourquoi il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire d'Isabella? La questionnais-je.

-Bah il lui faut des vêtement pour s'habiller, elle ne vas pas aller à l'école toute nue? Si?

-NON! Mais elle vient avec ses propres vêtements!

-Thooo... Hé! Pourquoi tu es dans sa chambre?

-Je voulais prendre quelque chose? Proposais-je.

-Avoue!

-Je voulais laisser un cd.

-Pourquoi as tu ouvert l'armoire alors?

-Intuition! Je me disais que tu avez probablement mis des vêtements... Bon maintenant dehors!

Isabella arrive dans une semaine. A la maison c'est la folie! Maman nettoie tout sur son passage, Papa enchaine les heures de travail pour al léger son emploi du temps pour quand Isabella sera là, Alice achète tous les vêtements qu'elle voie qui seraient susceptible de lui aller... Et moi je révise un peu mon français mais sinon je continue ma vie...

*

*

*

*

*

*

Salut!

J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu sans pour autant bâcler mon travail... Je voulais poster ce chapitre avant la semaine prochaine parce que je pars en voyage pour 2 semaines... Je pourrai commencer à travailler sur le chapitre suivant, il ne sera pas là avant mi-Avril... Je sais ce chapitre ressemble fortement au suivant mais c'est fait exprès. Je voulais vous faire découvrir un peu d' Edward dans le 1er chapitre et un peu plus de Bella dans le second...

Dans mon 1er chapitre il me manque les séparations mais bon c'est mon 1er, les suivants serons meilleur je l'espère!


	3. Départ

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf éventuellement 3-4...). Ils appartiennent à la grande **Stephenie Meyer **.**

_Chapitre 3: Départ_

POV Bella

On est le 19 Août et je n'ai toujours pas fini ma valise pour aller aux U.S.A.. J'ai les cadeaux, mes habits pour au moins 3 semaines, voire un mois que je laverai là-bas, mes affaires de toilette et les autres produits pour mon corps, l'argent que j'ai gagné avec les baby-sittings, mes médicaments, mon ordinateur portable et d'autre choses pour la vie de tous les jours...

Voilà je ferme ma valise avec facilité! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'au retour ce sera différent et que j'aurai plus de difficultés à la fermer. Au pire j'en achèterai une autre...

Quand soudain j'entendis un énorme « COUCOU! ».

-Charlotte, Émeline! Comment ça va?

-On va bien et toi? Le départ est pour demain... me répondit Émeline.

-Un peu stressée, mais j'ai hâte de partir et de découvrir l'Amérique.

-Tu es américaine, non? Si je me souvienst bien. Me questionna Charlotte.

-Oui, par mon père principalement. Et un peu de ma mère. En fait, si je le souhaite quand je serais majeure, je pourrai aller vivre au U.S.A. Et demander la nationalité complète. Répondis-je.

-Tu ne nous oublieras pas, hein? On restera tes meilleures amies?

-Mais oui Émeline. Je ne vous oublierai jamais et ne vous remplacerai pas.

-Tiens au fait voilà un cadeau d' ''au revoir''...

Charlotte me tendit un paquet. Je l'ouvris et découvris un bracelet en argent avec une fine gourmette où y était inscrit « Notre meilleur amie. Émeline et Charlotte. ».

-Oooh les filles, merci! C'est trop!

-C'est pour te rappeller qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi en cas de problème. Bien que nous soyons en Belgique si tu as un problème là-bas tu nous appelles ou tu envoies un message si tu as un quelconque problème.

-Ooooh! Merci c'est trop!

-Non! Tu le mets et tu ne discutes pas! Répliqua Charlotte.

C'est ainsi que se passa ma dernière journée en Belgique... On s'amusa toute la soirée, on rigola, on dit tous les ragots possibles et inimaginables. On discuta garçons sur Nico, le petit-ami d'Emeline, sur Jordan, le coup de cœur de Charlotte et d'Edward, mon correspondant. Emmy et moi, on a décidé que quand je rentrerai de mon échange, on s'occupera de ça!

-Au revoir Papa, tu vas me manquer... ''Sniff''

-Ne pleure pas chérie, on vas se revoir. 3 mois c'est court. Me dit mon père.

-Je ne pleure pas, j'ai un rhume, Papa...

-Oh! Désolé. Au revoir ma fille, sache que je suis très fière de toi.

Je rentrai alors dans le train qui me conduisit à Paris avec ma mère.

Et voilà je suis dans l'avion qui m'amène au U.S.A. À Washington (la ville). Je vais y passer 2 jours avec l'Asef, pour découvrir la capitale du pays et où on va vivre pendant 3 mois. Nous voilà partis pour 8h de vol.

-Salut je suis Angela. Me dit ma voisine

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella. Tu vas où pour ton échange?

-Je vais à Forks dans l'état de Washington. C'est un bled paumé de 3300 habitants.

-Hé! J'y vais aussi! Dis-je avec le sourire. Je ne suis pas la seule! Ouf!

-C'est vrai! Tu sais quoi? ''Ouf!'' aussi!

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre! Comment s'appelle ta correspondante?La questionnai-je!

-Ben.

-Ben pour une fille c'est nul. Oups désolé...

-Non en fait, c'est un garçon et il s'appelle Ben.

-Ah oui ookkk!

Je lui dit alors que moi aussi j'avais un mec comme correspondant. Il faut dire que c'est rare qu'il y ai des filles avec des garçons, mais ils ont prévenu que c'était possible. Pour moi il n'y a aucun problème.

Le vol se passa bien. Après avoir parlé avec Angela durant le décollage et encore un peu après, j'ai regardé plusieurs films sur l'écran qu'il y avait sur le dossier du siège devant moi.

« S'il vous plait, veuillez boucler vos ceintures, l'avion va atterrir. Please, can you buckle up your belt, the plane are going to land . »

20 min après cette annonce, nous étions dans l'aéroport. On nous demandait de faire des groupes de 2 pour les chambres, c'est sans hésitation que nous nous mettions, Angela et moi, ensemble.

-On est à Washington! Dis-je.

-J'en reviens pas de faire cet é dire que la semaine dernière je m'occupai de mon petit frère... Bonjour l'Amérique! Plus de petit frère! Me dit-elle avec un sourire qui grandissait de seconde en seconde.

-Woaw. T'as la vie si dure que ça chez toi?

-Ca se voit que tu n'as pas de petit frère, toi.

-Il se trouve que je suis fille unique...

-Tu as une de ces chances.

-Si tu le dis.

C'est ainsi que se passa les 2 journées à Washington. Je découvris les plus beaux monumentx des U.S.A.! Et aussi qu'Angela pouvait être très timide, comme extravagante quand elle le voulait.

DESOLE! Je m'excuse du retard... Mais j'ai eu les vacances puis j'ai fêté mon anniversaire ensuite ma correspondante Canadienne est rentré chez elle...

Je sais mes chapitres sont courts. J'espère qu'avec le temps ils vont se rallonger..

L'écran sur le dossier, j'ai eu ça quand je suis allé au Canada. Et j'ai décidé que l'avion de Bella aurait des écrans persos.

Vous trouvez pas que ma Bella et mon Angela ne sont pas si timides? Moi j'aime bien.

Merci encore de me lire, de me laisser des reviews, de me mettre en favori et en alerte.

Bye et à bientôt!


	4. Arrivée

_Chapitre 4: Arrivée_

POV Bella

« Please, can you buckle up your belt, the plane are going to land. »

Je vais enfin rencontrer Edward! J'ai un peu mal aux fesses faut l'avouer... Après plusieurs heures d'avion, là on sent bien ses fesses. Angela et moi avons fait Washington-Seattle. On est une petite trentaine à aller à Seattle mais que 2 à Forks.

-Les enfants! Pardon: les ados! Vous allez rencontrer vos correspondants dans quelques instants. Ne soyez pas timides, quand vous voyez votre corres n' hésitez pas et allez le voir il se peut qu'il ne vous reconnaisse pas car vous avez changé de coiffure, de style de vêtement ou je ne sais quoi... Allez y et bon séjour au U.S.A.! Nous dit le mono de l'Asef avant de nous laissez le passage libre pour aller rejoindre nos partenaire d'échange et nos bagages.

Alors que je descendais les escalators j'aperçus Edward de loin. Il discutait avec un autre garçon du même âge et avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il portait une chemise ouverte grise foncée à carreaux , un t-shirt gris clair en dessous et un jean foncé droit. Il avait mis ses lunettes -des Ray-Ban, super choix j'avoue- sur le dessus de sa tête. Le vrai mec en vacances quoi.

Il leva la tête en entendant le bruit sûrement. Il s'approcha quand il me vit. Il est trop sexy ce gars c'est pas possible, pourquoi on m'a foutu avec lui? Ah oui c'est vrai, on a les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

-Salut! Tu es Isabella? Me dit il avec une voie super sexy.

-Oui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il. Il est curieux.

-Je trouve ça vieux... lui répondis-je alors qu'il émit un petit rire. Quoi? Qu'est ce que t'as contre ça?souriais-je

-Rien, j'aime bien c'est tout. me dit-il alors que je prenais ma valise. Je prends ça. Tu n'en as qu'une?

-Oui.

-Ooh. Tu rentreras avec 2.

-Pourquoi? Le questionnais-je.

-Tu comprendras en rencontrant ma sœur.

-Ok. Tu es tout seul?

-Et oui ce n'est que toi et moi. Ils s'excusent tous. Mes parents travaillent, mon frère avait un entrainement et ma sœur un rendez-vous de shopping. Et Alice et le shopping c'est toute une histoire d'amour. Allez on y vas.

-Je dis au revoir à Angela et je te suis.

Je vis Angela avec Ben, le garçon avec qui Edward parlait tout à l'heure.

-C'est Ben son correspondant?

-Y a l'air. Lui répondis-je.

-C'est mon meilleur pote. Il est sympa. Hey Ben!

-Edward! Je te présente Angela. Je suppose que c'est Isabella?

-Bella. Dit-il.

J'avais eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait répondu. Je le regardais alors avec de grands yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ces yeux?

-Non je suis étonnée c'est tout. D'habitude personne ne m'écoute et continue à m'appeler Isabella pendant des lustres...

-Et bah moi.

-Bon bah Angela bye on se revoie à Forks je suppose.

-Oui bye.

On se dirigea vers la sortie, Edward avec ma valise à la main. On arriva à une superbe voiture grise métallisée.

-C'est ta voiture? Demandais-je

-Ouai! Je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

.

.

.

Cela faisait un demi-heure qu'on roulait en direction de Forks.

-Alors pourquoi as tu voulu faire cet échange?dit-il soudain.

-En fait je suis Américaine et je voulais retrouver ma jeunesse.

-Tu es Américaine! Pourquoi vis-tu en Belgique? Si tu es d'ici?

-A cause du boulot de mon père.

-Il n'est pas commissaire?

-Si mais il travail aussi dans l'armée et il y a une base à Mons. Il y passe 2jours par semaine et le reste du temps il travaille comme commissaire à Nivelles. Et toi pourquoi cet échange?

-La découverte du monde?

Ca sonnait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation.

-Et...

-Et... Pour sortir de ce trou perdu de Forks. J'adore ma famille, mes amis, ma ville. Mais des fois je me dit qu'est ce que je fous encore là. Avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi Masen Cullen? Pourquoi 2 noms de famille? Y a-t-il celui de ta mère et de ton père? Le questionnai-je.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils. Il eu un air triste.

-Si tu ne veux pas répondre je comprendrais.

-Non, non ça va. J'ai été adopté quand j'avais 8 ans. J'ai voulu garder Masen en mémoire de mes parents.

-Désolé.

-Merci.

-Donc Alice et Emmett ne sont pas tes vrais frère et sœur?

-Non. En fait Esmée est stérile. Ils ont donc voulu adopter. Au début il souhaitait un bébé. Mais Emmett, Alice et moi somme passés devant eux et ils ont eu un flash dirons nous. Un mois plus tard nous étions à Forks et nous avions une nouvelle maison, chacun sa chambre.

-Et tes vrais parents comment ils étaient?

-Super! Ma mère s'appelait Elisabeth elle ne travaillait pas. Mon père s'appelait Edward comme moi, il était avocat. Ils étaient toujours là à mes match de base-ball. Dit-il avec un sourire

-Tu fait du base-ball en plus! Il y a-t-il un sport que tu ne sais pas faire?

-Euh?

-Quoi tu sais tout faire!

-Je sais pas, il y a pas de sport qui me vienne en tête...

-La danse?

-En couple oui.

-En couple oui.

-Elisabeth tenait à ce que je sache emmener une fille au bal de l'école sans me ridiculiser donc je sais danser le valse et le rock. Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Tu sais danser

-Non. Je suis maladroite au pas possible.

-Pas d'autre sport?

-Non. Je fait un peu de piano mais c'est tout.

-Un peu dis tu...

-Tu pense à quoi?

-Tu veux que je te perfectionne?

-Tu joues beaucoup?

-Oui. Depuis que j'ai 4 ans. Maman devait monter le tabouret à fond. Et toi je suppose que tu as pris des cours?

-Ouais pendant 2ans puis j'en ai eu marre, la prof me faisait peur... C'est ta mère qui t'as appris à jouer?

-Oui Elisabeth et Esmée aussi elle ma appris 2-3 trucs. Elle ressemblait à quoi ta prof?

-A une veille sorcière... Hé ne rigole pas c'est vrai et c'est pire maintenant.

Il était mort de rire je me demandais comment il faisait pour conduire droit.

-Désolé mais j'imagine une sorcière qui te donne des cours de musique et toi plus petite apeurée qui joue et fait des fausses notes ce qui fait encore plus enrager la prof. Pourquoi tu rougis?

-Parce que c'est vrai?

-Non!

-Si...

-Je t'apprendrais.

Il disait ça avec tant de conviction que j'y croyais moi même.

-Si tu veux.

-Oui, je le veux. Dit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

30 secondes après on éclata de rire.

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks se passa tranquillement.

.

.

.

-Bella réveille toi. Me dit une sublime voix d'homme.

-Mmmh...

-Allez on est arrivé à la maison.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement et vis l'homme le plus beau de la terre. Ses yeux d'un vert à vous couper le souffle et des cheveux cuivré en bataille tellement sexy. Edward. Tout me revint d'un coup. Je fermais et rouvris mes yeux, secouant ma tête de droite à gauche.

-Ca va? Me demanda t-il

-Oui, oui.

Il avait ouvert ma portière et était accroupi.

-Allez viens.

-Ta famille est là?

-Non. Mais ils vont arriver plus tard dans la journée.

-Ok.

-Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. Par contre tu devras partager ta salle de bain avec moi, désolé.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas grave à la maison y en a qu'une. Ca peut pas être pire.

-Ouais.

Il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres ou quoi? Quoique j'aime bien, moi.

La maison est magnifique. La façade côté jardin est tout en verre. Les pièce sont grandes et spacieuses. La déco est superbe. Ma chambre est magnifique dans les tons bleu et marron. Un grand lit 2 places est au milieu. Un grand bureau avec la place pour bien m'étaler... Tiens il y a 2 portes. Celle de gauche doit être la salle de bain puisque la chambre d'Edward est à gauche. Alors sur quoi donne la porte de droite?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup! Et un cri sorti de ma bouche.

…...

Salut!

Je sais c'est tard. Désolé mais j'écris quand j'ai l'inspiration et quand je l'ai je suis dans mon lit allongée la lumière éteinte et sur le point de m'endormir... Donc c'est pas cool. Mais bon quand je l'ai et que je suis devant mon ordi là j'écris et j'ai beaucoup d'idée. Je ne peux malheureusement pas donner de date pour le prochain chapitre car je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand je pourrais écrire avec en plus les exams qui arrive et que je dois me donner a fond dedans... Bonne nouvelle j'ai déjà commencer le chapitre 5! Et j'espère le finir au plus vite!

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, les mise en favori et les mise en alerte!

Bises

Cha.


	5. Rencontre

_Chapitre 5: Rencontre_

POV Edward

Alors là j'y crois pas, Alice pousse quand même! Je lui dis de ne pas faire ça et devinez quoi... Elle le fait mais pas qu'un peu.

Quand j'ai entendu un cri provenant de la chambre de Bella j'ai accouru. Je croyais qu'elle s'était fait mal. Mais ce n'était pas un cri de douleur mais un cri de frayeur! La cause : la penderie de la chambre était pleine de vêtements, mais apparemment pas les siens vu que sa valise était toujours fermée.

-Ça va? La questionnais-je.

-Oui, oui. Dit les vêtements qu'il y a là, c'est à ta sœur ou quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait oublier de retirer ses vêtements ou je me suis trompée de chambre?

-Non, tu es dans la bonne. Et les vêtements sont d' Alice, je lui avais dit de les retirer mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Excuse-la. Elle voulait bien faire. C'est Alice. Si tu veux je les récupère. Je les rendrais à Alice. Lui dis-je tout en sortant les vêtement de la penderie.

-Que... Euh... Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Installe toi tranquillement, prends ton temps. Si tu me cherches je suis dans ma chambre. Quand tu auras fini viens me voir. Je te ferais visiter la suite de la maison.

Je quittais sa chambre pour aller dans la mienne.

-Ah au fait, tu peux passer par la salle de bain si tu veux aller dans ma chambre. Et si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas.

Juste avant de retourner dans mon antre je lui expliquais la salle de bain, où elle pouvait mettre ses affaires, comment prendre une douche ou un bain, etc...

Quand j'arrivais dans ma chambre j'allumais mon ordi et allais sur Facebook pour annoncer que Bella est bien arrivée.

Et j'envoyais un message à Ben pour savoir comment ça ce passe avec Angela.

.

**.**

.

Après un petit moment à parler avec Ben via sms. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et claquer, accompagnée de rire. Je compris qu' Alice et Rosalie étaient rentrées.

Je toquais à la porte de Bella et avec sa permission, j'entrais dans sa chambre.

-Hé! Alice et Rosalie sont là. On descend, je vais te les présenter.

-Euh oui mais Alice va pas m'en vouloir pour les vêtements?

-Mais non au pire je te protègerais. Lui dis-je avec mon sourie en coin.

On descendit les escaliers. On trouva les filles assises sur le canapé dans le salon à discuter de chose et d'autre.

-Alice, Rosalie je vous présente...

Je n' eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase à cause de ma sœur.

-Isabella! S'écria Alice.

-Appelle moi Bella s'il te plait je préfère. La reprit-elle.

-D'accord, alors que penses tu des vêtements dans la penderie?

-Euh... Bah en fait...

-Alice! Elle a ses propres vêtements. Elle n'a pas besoin de ceux que tu y avais mis. J'ai tout mis dans ta chambre.

-Oh allez, deux ,trois truc c'est pas la mort! Dit-elle avec sa tête de chien battu.

-Deux, trois truc! Tu lui as mis un magasin entier!

-Edward! Ne te dispute pas avec ta sœur pour ça ,c'est pas grave! Me dit Bella. Elle avait les larmes au yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils font toujours ça. Lui dit Rosalie pour la rassurer. Et puis il faut bien remettre Alice à sa place de temps en temps. Elle est comme ça. Elle le prendra pas mal.

Alice et moi étions toujours yeux dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

-Au fait moi c'est Rosalie Hale, je suis la copine d' Emmett et elle c'est Alice comme tu l'as surement deviné, elle est la sœur d' Edward et d' Emmett. Je suis souvent ici car mes parents sont rarement à la maison et ils nous ont eu, mon frère et moi, juste pour avoir un héritier et pour leur tenir companie.

.

**.**

.

-Bella, je te présente Emmett et Jasper. Lui dis-je alors qu'ils entraient avec fracas.

-Hé! Voilà la tit' Bella! Je suis Emmett le grand frère d' Ed et d'Alice. Dit-il avec un immense sourire.

-Moi c'est Jasper Hale, je sors avec Alice et je suis le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Se présenta-t-il souriant et en lui serrant la main.

Comme on était assis dans le salon dos à la porte, elle dut se retourner pour les saluer et regarda les garçons avec de grands yeux.

-Euh... salut... Contente de vous rencontrer.

Elle avait l'air de ne plus trouver ses mots.

-Et voilà maintenant il ne reste plus que les parents! Esmée ne devrait pas tarder, mais Carlisle risque de rentrer tard il fait un maximum d'heure pour pouvoir prendre une semaine de congé comme ça on pourra sortir d'ici tous ensemble. Lui annonçais-je. Tu veux visiter le reste de la maison?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Ok, suis moi.

Nous faisons alors le tour de la maison. Je lui montrais la salle télé où se trouvait un écran plat, un canapé et des fauteuils et bien sur toute notre collection de DVD. Nous passions par le bureau de Carlisle, une pièce qui ferait penser à un bureau de doyen d'une grande université. Enfin nous arrivions dehors, nous avons un immense jardin, du fait que nous somme en dehors de la ville, il y a beaucoup de fleurs de couleurs différentes, plein d'arbre,... et même une piscine! Nous l'utilisons presque tout les jours pendant les vacances.

-J'espère que tu as pris ton maillot de bain. Lui dis-je avec entrain.

-Euh ouai je pense... Pourquoi?

-Parce que nous allons passer une bonne partie de la semaine dans l'eau! Dis-je avec entrain. Tu sais nager, dit? Tout de suite pas rassuré.

-Oui oui j'ai même un brevet de sauvetage.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, mais je l'ai eu parce qu'avec l'école on allait à la piscine municipale et qu'une fois au lieu d'avoir un brevet de longueur on a eu un brevet de sauvetage. Mais bon je pense pas qu'il est vraiment valide...

-Mmh mouai. Tu viens on rentre. Alors tu as déjà été dans un parc d'attraction américain? La questionnais-je

-Un parc d'attractions oui, mais américain non.

-Alors avant la fin de cette semaine tu connaitras les parcs d'attractions américains!

.

**.**

.

-Les enfants! Je suis rentrée! Les garçons allez chercher les courses qui sont dans le coffre de la voiture. Cria Esmée mais avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Mam'! Bella est là. Lui dis-je.

-Bella enchantée de te connaitre.

-Moi de même Mme Cullen.

-Ah non on va vivre pendant 3 mois sous le même toit alors pas de Madame! Appelle moi Esmée.

-D'accord Mme... Esmée, pardon. Vous avez une merveilleuse maison et un superbe jardin!

-Merci! Si tu veux changer de chambre parce qu'elle ne te convient pas tu pourras aller dans celle à côté d'Alice.

Je n'entendis malheureusement pas la réponse de Bella car je suis allé aider Emmett et Jasper qui débarrassaient la voiture. Quand Esmée fait les courses c'est toujours en grande quantité. Parce que nous sommes souvent nombreux.

.

**.**

.

-Bonjours tout le monde! Nous alerta Carlisle en rentrant. Il alla embrasser Esmée et nous fit un signe de la main. Puis quand il vit Bella, il s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main.

-Tu dois être la fameuse Isabella. Dit-il

-Bella enchanté de vous connaitre Mr Cullen.

-Si tu veux que je t'appelle Bella, appelle moi Carlisle.

-D'accord Carlisle.

-Parfais Bella. Heureux de te connaitre. Tu es bien installée? Je vois que tu as rencontré toute la famille! C'est parfait.

-Je propose que nous passons à table, tu dois être épuisée Bella, non? Demanda Esmée.

-Pour l'instant ça va. Mais je suis sure que si je m'allonge dans un lit je tomberais de sommeil. Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

-Tu as un bon anglais je trouve. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu faire un échange aux U.S.A.? Demanda Carlisle alors que l'on passait à table.

-Je suis américaine de base. Je suis partie il y a plusieurs année en Belgique parce que mon père à eu une promotion mais il devait aller vivre là-bas, il y a une base à Mons je sais pas si vous connaissez... Mais bon je suis venue parce que je voulais revenir ici, ne serait ce que 3 mois.

-Et merde alors! Dit soudain Emmett.

-Emmett! Cria Esmée

-Quoi? Demandais-je.

-Je vais pas pouvoir la charrier sur son anglais, mince! Répond-t-il.

-Dit Emmett tu sais parler français? Demanda Bella.

-Euh... _a little bit.*_

-_That will be cool.*_

_-_Ed qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

-Mais tu dois bien savoir puisque tu parles français.

-Oui je sais, j'ai compris ce qu'elle a dit mais j'ai pas envie de te traduire. Et j'espère que personne d'autre ne lui dira. Dis-je à toute l'assemblé.

-Edward a raison. Emmett, tu n'a qu'à plus travailler en français et alors la tu saurais ce qu'elle a dit. Répliqua Esmée.

-Quoi vous êtes tous contre moi?

Un OUI général arriva.

-Quoi même toi ma Rosie!

-Dans ce cas ci, oui!

Et c'est ainsi qu' Emmett bouda pendant tout le repas. Enfin jusqu'au dessert!

.

**.**

.

Après le repas, nous avons proposé à Bella de regarder un film mais elle était trop fatiguée pour regarder la télé. Donc elle est partie dormir. Les parents en ont profité pour aller se coucher aussi.

-Alors vous en pensez quoi de Bella? Questionnais-je tout le monde.

-Je l'aime bien. Mais question look un mot: poah! Mais je l'aime bien! Dit Alice avec le sourire.

-Moi aussi je l'aime bien, elle a de la répartie la petite. Rétorqua Emmett.

-Et toi Edward? C'est TA correspondante. Demanda Jasper.

-Je l'aime bien. On a beaucoup de point en commun. Elle aime la musique, la lecture,... lui répondis-je.

-Elle est sexy en plus! Dit Emmett. Aie! Mais Rosie pourquoi?

-Parce que tu as une copine! Lui répondit-elle

-Mais ma Rosie tu es celle que j'aime! Tu es la plus belle et la plus sexy du monde!

-C'est vrai elle est tout à fait mon style.

Clang!

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Emmett

-Je vais voir. Répondis-je.

J'allais à la cuisine pour savoir d'où provenait ce son. Et je la vis!

...**...**...

*Ce qui est écrit en anglais est censé être en français car bien sur il parle anglais là-bas...

Salut,

Je suis désolée mais j'ai un peu laisser tomber. Mais j'ai reçu des reviews récemment et je me suis dit allez vas y tu dois la finir cette histoire. Bon là je blablate sur ma vie... Mais bon tout ça pour dire un Grand merci pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte et vos mise en favoris. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les précédents.

Bises

Cha.


End file.
